Late Night Visits
by jellyelly22
Summary: "His visits were common…common enough that I expected him almost every night. It's more of a surprise when he doesn't show up. But that only happens on special nights when he's busy training Naruto. Fortunately…tonight is not one of those nights." ONE-SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters just this plot. **

**A/N: So, first things first. I had to edit this myself because my Beta has been really busy with work. So, if there are any mistakes I'm very sorry. But I hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying this story. This story is about Jiraiya visiting Tsunade in her room late at night.**

His visits were common…common enough that I expected him almost every night. It's more of a surprise when he doesn't show up. But that only happens on special nights when he's busy training Naruto. Fortunately…tonight is not one of those nights.

I can sense his distinct chakra outside my window. He can never use the door like a normal person. His chakra presence woke me from my sleep…it normally does because of the power that's behind it. He doesn't act it, but he's one of the strongest shinobi out there.

I hear him slowly open my window, trying not to make a sound. He always tries to surprise me…he never does. The window shuts with a click. I know he slipped out of those damn wooden shows of his because I can hear the pitter-patter of his feet on my floor. He stumbles a little bit before he slides under the covers of my bed carefully, laying his body next to mine. If I wasn't awake already I wouldn't have noticed him. But, that's to be expected. He's an expert in spy work, he needs to be stealthy.

I smile rolling over, cuddling up into his warm chest. Inhaling, I can smell that he's been drinking. He reeks of sake…not that I mind, I enjoy that scent. His arms wrap around me and he brings my closer.

"What are you doing in my room, Dummy?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"You should know by now. I've visited you enough times during the night."

I pull my face away from his chest and look up at him. If he didn't smell of sake I would have been able to tell he drank because his obsidian eyes are glazed over with a clear coating. "I do. So, what do you want this time, Jiraiya," I ask, placing my face back into his chest. He always smells good, but his normal scent mixing with the sake scent is making him even more intoxicating.

"Do I smell good or something?" he asks, chuckling.

I nod my head against his chest and smell him again. He laughs at this action.

"Remind me to smell like this more often," he says, still laughing.

"Ok, so what's up? You're not drunk, just a little tipsy. Who did you take out this time?" I ask. If he's tipsy it means he wasn't drinking alone and if he's drunk that means he was alone. He always acts drunk when he's with other people, but in reality he's just tipsy. One of his favorite things to do is get other shinobi drunk and then leave them to find their way back home. Sometimes it's funny depending on who he takes out.

He giggles a little, "Kakashi. He's so much fun. Plus, he never says no to me," he says giggling a little bit more.

"Oh my, I can only imagine what that's like. He's always so calm and collected. He doesn't let anything bother him. So what's he like when he's drunk?"

"He's very…flirty."

"What?! Kakashi, get's flirty?!" I can't believe that. He never shows interest in anyone…ever.

"Yeah, with everyone…let's just say he doesn't discriminate. I figured he was having a good conversation with the waitress, so I left him while he was still at the bar. I'm making him pay the tab tonight. I covered last time," he laughs.

"You're awful-"

He rolls me onto my back, supporting himself on his hands so his body is hovering over mine. I place my hand on his chest and add a little chakra into my palm to support him up just in case he falls. "You like me awful. Isn't that right…Tsunade?" He smiles down at me and leans his face a fraction closer to mine.

"Where in the hell did you get an idea like that?" I ask, smiling. He's always so much fun when he's like this. I love his late night visits. I get to be nice to him. I can't ever do this when it's day time…he's too busy being a pervert.

"I know you like me this way. You can't stop smelling me," he says, winking.

I hate that even in this state he can still notice every little thing I do. "So, that just means I like the way you smell. That doesn't mean I like you anymore than usual."

He leans even closer so his nose brushes against mine. His lips are so close I can practically feel them on mine... but without the pressure. His breath flutters against my face, it smells strongly of alcohol. Making a face of disgust because the scent is so overpowering, he pulls back a tiny bit. "What? Now you don't like the way I smell?"

"It's not that…your breath stinks." I place my free hand on his face and push against it lightly, "You need a breath mint or something," I tell him, smiling.

"Oh please, I figured you'd be used to this smell, considering how much you drink. I'm surprised your breath doesn't permanently smell like sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask skeptically.

He leans back down, floating his lips directly over mine again, "Oh, nothing." He keeps his face close. His breath is warm and I can feel his steady heartbeat under my hand. His one hand slips out from under him, causing him to stumble off to the side for a moment. He doesn't fall completely because I have been keeping him up with some of my strength.

He composes himself, "Sorry," he whispers against my lips.

I nod my head and look up into his eyes. His eyes meet mine and then his flicker down to my lips. He doesn't mover he just sits there staring at me. His tongue slips out of his mouth and slides over his lips.

"Don't even think about it Dummy," I whisper.

"Oh…I'm thinking about it."

"Well, don't."

"Too late."

He begins to lean a tiny bit closer but stops just as his lips graze mine. My hand tightens against his shirt and my eyes close in anticipation. I reopen my eyes when I don't feel his lips pressing against mine.

Pulling back a fraction he smiles. "I won't do that to you. When we kiss, it's going to be because you want to, not because I want to."

I loosen my grip on his shirt and let out the breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "You sound so sure of yourself. How do you know that I'm ever going to want to kiss a pervert like you?"

"I saw how you reacted to me leaning closer to you. You'll want it eventually. I know you can't resist me. Especially when I smell this good," he says smiling his cheeky grin. His hand slips again and he stumbles once again.

"You know, you laying like this, probably isn't the best idea. I'm using my chakra to hold you up," I inform him, pressing against his chest so he can reposition his body again.

"You'll live. You have plenty of chakra. You can spare a little on me," he says. I feel him switch positions. He places his elbows on the bed, laying his forearms beside my head and one of his knees slides in between mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting more comfortable, besides, it's easier for me to hold myself up like this," he says. I watch his eyes glance down at my chest, "Not to mention, I get a lovely view."

I push him over onto his back. "You're so gross," I chuckle. I sit up and turn towards him.

He's smiling up at me. "Oh, is it your turn to be on top?"

I smack his chest lightly with the back of my hand, "You're such a pervert."

He leans up and wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me down on top of him. "Yes, but I know you enjoy it." Before I get a chance to protest about our new position he rolls us back over, putting himself back on top. He places his body in between my legs. He grabs hold of one of my legs and brings it up till my foot is next to his waist. "Especially when it's directed towards you," he says, gently running his finger tips over my bare calf.

I have nothing to respond with, I can't think of anything to say. He takes my silence as a good thing and his hand slides higher up my leg. His rough calloused hand is resting on my mid-thigh and his thumb is caressing the inside of my thigh. I'm really starting to regret wearing shorts tonight.

"Jiraiya…"

"I know, I know, too far, right?"

I nod my head. He smiles and pushes his luck even more by moving his hand even farther up my thigh. The tips of his fingers are playing with the edge of my shorts.

"Be careful, Jiraiya, you don't want to end up dead this time," I warn.

"I think it'll be worth it," he says, squeezing my thigh. I move my free hand up and grab hold of his hair and tug it back. His head is forced upwards and hid hand tightens on my thigh.

"Let go," I demand.

"You let go," he demands right back.

"You first," I tell him.

"You're the one you pulled first…you let go first," he says. His voice slightly altered because of the position of his throat.

"Let go on 3." I order.

"1…2…3." We simultaneously let go of each other. His hand stays resting on my thigh and my hand stay in his hair.

"You just love to push your luck, don't you?" I ask.

"At least I have luck to push," he retorts back jokingly.

I go to respond but I just close my mouth and scowl at him. He laughs but stops to stare into my eyes.

My room is silent for a few minutes. My hand starts to run through the spikes of his hair. He slowly slides his hand that was on my thigh up the side of my body, taking his time tracing over every dip and curve he can find without getting to intimate. I inhale deeply and hold my breath as his hand slides across the side of my chest. I move my head down to watch his hand glide across my body. He behaves himself and doesn't push his luck anymore than he already has. Once his hand passes my chest and moves to my shoulder I begin to breathe properly again. He lets out a small laugh through his nose as his hand passes my chest. His hand caresses up my neck and his hand stops, framing my jaw. He applies pressure, forcing me to look back up at him.

"I think I should be going now," He whispers, sliding his thumb over my cheek.

"You normally stay the night. Why the sudden change?" I ask.

"I don't think you'll appreciate my wandering hands very much," he says chuckling.

"No, I won't," I say, placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Plus, you look to tempting tonight and like I said before…I'm going to wait for you."

"You'll be waiting a long time then," I tell him, smiling.

He leans closer and places his mouth next to my ear. "That's ok, I'm prepared to wait. Besides, the curiosity will eventually start killing you on the inside. It will get so bad you'll have to come running to me. But, until then…I'll wait."

A gasp escapes my lips as he gently nibbles on my ear and then down my neck. My hand involuntarily tights against him as he moves farther down my neck. He gently nips at my collar bone. I bite my bottom lip to suppress any reaction from coming out of my mouth.

He pulls back chuckling. "That was your sample. When you want the full thing…come find me." He caressed my cheek with his thumb one more time before he disappears in a cloud of smoke.

I let out a deep sigh. Just that little bit and he's got me breathing heavily. I hate that he can have this affect on me and he knows he does! That's why he messes with me like this! He knows that I'm going to want more. He's too smart for his own damn good, especially when it comes to games like these. I flip the covers off me and climb out of bed. I change quickly and head out of my house. I make it about ten steps before two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"I knew you would come running to me." He places his head on my shoulder and gently kisses the side of my neck.

I turn around in his arms and press my lips against his, "Happy now?"

We disappear and reappear back in my room. He lays me back down on the bed. "Are you ready to have your curiosity fulfilled?"

Before I can get a word out he presses his lips against mine for a deep kiss.

His Late night visits have always been fun and interesting, but after tonight…I'm going to like his late night visits a lot more than I have in the past.

**A/N: So once again I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I tried my best and checked this over 3 times before I posted this. Please review, it would mean a lot to get feedback. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
